Carlisle Needs Some Romantic Help
by CopperPrincess
Summary: Esme is lonely. How will Carlisle fix the situation? Why are we playing dress-up? My first story, reviews are deeply appreciated!


Esme's point of view

As I sat and watched Edward play for Bella on his piano, I couldn't help but envy Bella. Edward was incredibly sweet. And it had been too long since Carlisle had done anything very romantic with me. Sure, there were the hugs, kisses, and the glorious nights. But I wanted to be swept off my feet. I wanted to be young and silly. I wanted Carlisle. And I was way too embarrassed to say something to him.

Edward's point of view

I could hear Esme's thoughts as she spied on Bella and me around the partition. I understood how she felt. I'd try to clue in Carlisle later, after I dropped Bella back at Charlie's.

Later that night, Edward's point of view

"Hey Carlisle?" I said, hesitating at the door to his study. He was reading something on philosophy very closely.

"Oh, hello, Edward. Do you need something?"

"Sort of," I said, not really sure how to classify the problem.

"Come on in, then," he said, putting the thick volume aside.

I walked in and sat in the armchair across from Carlisle.

"What's bothering you, son?" he asked, all fatherly concern.

"It's not me," I said, still a little embarrassed about having to tell Carlisle his wife wanted more attention.

"Okay...Who is it about?"

"It's about...Esme."

"Esme? What about her?"

"She's..." Man, what to say?...

"Yes?"

"She wants to be swept off her feet," I said quickly, looking away.

"She wants what?" Carlisle asked, a little incredulously.

"She wants you to do something...romantic with her. She described it as 'young and silly'. I'm not sure exactly what that's supposed to mean, but I _think_ she wants you to make her feel...more...I don't know, loved? Appreciated? I mean, I know you love her, and she loves you, too. But she wants something...more. It's hard to describe. I think maybe like when you two first met...?" I finished lamely. Like I said, this was so embarrassing.

"And she told you this?"

"No." Surely he understood.

"I see. She's keeping this...want...bottled up, to herself? Why didn't she tell me?"

"She's too embarrassed to say anything. She knows you're really busy with the hospital, and you know how she hates to...impose...on anyone else."

"I need Alice."

Next morning, Carlisle's point of view

"Alice? Could you come here a minute?"

"Sure. What's up, Carlisle?"

"I need...help."

"What kind of help?" she asked, confused.

I sighed. "The romantic kind."

"Oh," she said, understanding as her unique vision gave her a vague idea of what I had in mind.

"Yes. Esme...I want to do something special for her," I said, uncertain of myself.

"I see. Boy, it's a good thing you talked to me. What you had planned was going to be a _disaster_. I saw the vision last night after Edward talked to you," she explained at the look on my face.

"So, you can help me?"

"Absolutely. I need to go talk to Esme first."

"No! She can't know about this, it's a _surprise_!" I say, worried she's about to tell Esme of what I was attempting to plan.

"Duh it's a surprise. I just have to find out what she thinks is romantic. And don't worry," she added over her shoulder as she walked to Esme's garden, "she will suspect nothing. Promise."

"I trust you Alice."

Esme's garden, Alice's point of view

"Hi Esme! Need any help?"

"Oh, hello, Alice. Um, sure. You can help me weed the daisies."

"All right." And I set to work. A few minutes later, I said,

"Esme?"

"Yes Alice?"

"I'm thinking of ideas for a romantic date for Bella and Edward. I was wondering what you thought would be a good idea?"

"Oh. Hmmm, that's a tough one. Edward loves music, but Bella isn't exactly a dancer...Maybe a walk under the moonlight?"

"Oh, that's a good one!" I exclaim. "But what to make it special?..."

"Period dress?" Esme suggested quietly.

"Oh, Esme, how romantic! Where did you come up with such a great idea?"

"I've always loved the idea of a court lady, in her evening dress and done-up hair, walking through a garden in the twilight with her leading man, in his evening tux..." she sighed longingly. Success!

"That's beautiful Esme! Thanks!" I ran off to Carlisle's office, a plan already forming itself in my mind.

In Carlisle's office, Carlisle's point of view

"Well? Success?" I asked worriedly.

"I should say so," Alice replied. "This is so perfect, I can't stand it. You have a really nice, classic tuxedo, right?"

"Um, yes, I believe I do," I said, unsure of where this was going.

"Great! Where's Rosealie? I have some shopping to do¾see you later bye!" she called, already speeding away to go find Rosealie.

Now what am I supposed to do? I thought to myself. Worry over what Alice was planning, I guess. I sighed. I was the one who had caused this whole ordeal. And then went to Alice for help. By bringing her into the equation, it was more work. But it would probably be better in the end. She did say she saw what I was planning as disastrous...

"Hey Carlisle. Got a lot on your mind there?" Edward asked, all innocence.

"You know as well as I do what's on my mind," I replied.

"Yes, well, that's why I'm here."

"Huh?"

"Alice sent me to, and I quote, 'occupy Carlisle¾he, and more importantly I, need it'," he said, doing a surprisingly accurate imitation of Alice's voice.

"Ah. What did you have in mind?"

"When was the last time you went for a good, long _run_?" he said with a smile.

Alice's closet, Esme's point of view

"Alice dear, what are you doing? And more importantly, what do I have to do with it?"

"Relax Esme. We're...playing dress up. Rose and I wanted a new target. Bella just squirms so much..."

"Yes Esme. All you have to do is leave everything to me. And Alice. You take her makeup, I'll do her hair," Rosealie said to Alice.

"Let's do it."

And with that, I was subjected to the most thorough makeover ever. Rosealie swept my hair into an elegant twist, leaving some strands to frame my face. Alice went to work on my eyes and lips. The whole process took thirty minutes with the two of them working swiftly and efficiently. When they decided I was done, they led me into Alice's enormous closet.

"Now what?" I ask, throwing the long rows of clothes a wary look.

"We're putting you in a dress, silly," said Alice, face alight with the prospect of clothes and dressing me.

They went to work.

"A deep purple, definitely," said Rosealie.

"Yes, yes, of course. I believe the purples are over here..."

"How about this?" said Rosealie, holding up a dress with a dangerously deep V neck.

"No, it's not Esme. Something really classic..._This_," she said, holding up a dress of a rich, dark purple satin. The neckline was more to my liking, and it was very simple. It's clean lines spelled elegance, and I immediately fell in love with it.

"Alice, may I?" I ask, reaching out to tentatively touch the fabric.

"Of course! It's all about you, Esme. Here, let me help you get into it. We don't want to mess up your hair or makeup now..."

And with that, I and the dress were swept to the other side of the closet, to the mirrors. When I was in the dress, I went to stand in front of the three mirrors, placed so as to give you a front and two side angles. I twisted a little, looking at myself in the dress from every possible angle. A slow smile crept across my face. I had to admit, the dress was extremely flattering.

"Rosealie, I think we can another hit to our 'success list'," said Alice, coming to stand beside me.

"Indeed, my sister. This makes my top five, for sure," came Rose's reply as she came to stand on my other side.

"What about you, Esme? It is your dress after all," said Alice.

"Oh, Alice, Rosealie, thank you. I love it!" I said, giving a delightful little twirl.

"It's yours. Please, don't wrinkle it tonight," came Alice's gleeful reply.

"Are you sure? And what's special about tonight?"

"Absolutely Esme. Keep it as a memento. Just trust me, okay? Please?"

"Alright, Alice. Now what?"

Carlisle's bedroom, Carlisle's point of view

"Come on Jasper, leave it alone!" I complain as he once again swoops in to straighten my bowtie.

"Carlisle, this is big. You must look perfect. For Esme," came his curt reply.

"How do you know so much about getting all fancy, anyway, Jasper?"

"Alice _loves_ to do this sort of thing. You'd be surprised how easily I get roped into agreeing," he said ruefully.

"Here, try this," said Edward, handing my a black cummerbund.

"Are you sure? This seems a bit much to me."

"Good call, Edward. That's just what was missing," Jasper comments as he moves to tie the cummerbund behind me.

"There. That is classy," comes the approval.

"I guess it kind of..."

"Just say it, Carlisle. It looks smooth. Esme's gonna love it," came Edward's impatient retort.

"Yes, you're right. I look like a million bucks. Now, what's the next step of Operation Please Esme?"

"She'll come down the stairs, all decked out. You escort her to the Vanquish. You're going to...the field with the gazebo in it. Take it from there."

Edward and Jasper led me down the front staircase. And left.

"Just stand there. All you have to do is be a 'gentleman'. Like, bow, offer her your arm. Turn up the charm. The cheesier, the better," Jasper said from doorway to the living room.

"But..."

"Relax Carlisle. Once you see her, you'll know what to do. Trust me," Edward said with a smirk, tapping his temple.

I took a deep breath and waited for Esme to come down the stairs.

Upstairs hallway, Esme's point of view

"Guys, I'm not so sure about this. It's just not like him," I say, nervous.

"Esme, look in my eyes," says Alice exasperatedly as Rosealie slips down the stairs, presumably to position herself to watch the show. I obey Alice. She continues, "Now, what has you so worried?"

"I don't know, I just have this gut feeling that something big is going to happen."

"Esme, all you have to do is descend the stairs. Everything is already taken car of."

"Everything? What things needed to be taken care of? I thought this was just playing dress up!" I say, really nervous now.

"You'll see," came the ambiguous reply. "Now, I'm going to go downstairs so I can watch. When I say so, come down. Got it?"

"Alright. I trust you, Alice."

"Good. And here we go..."

Alice slipped away. About ten very long seconds passed, when I heard her call,

"Ready Esme? Come on down, now."

I took a deep, shuddery breath. Then one more, because the first one didn't help much. I put one foot in front of the other, and rounded the bend in the hallway that opened onto the staircase. Carlisle had his back to me, talking to Alice. I put one hand on the banister for support, letting the other hang by my side, and started to slowly, carefully descend. I kept my eyes on Alice and Carlisle. Suddenly Alice stopped talking in mid-sentence, and Carlisle slowly pivoted in place. Our eyes locked.

Entranceway, Carlisle's point of view

Suddenly, Alice shut her mouth and looked to the top of the stairway. I spun around on one foot, and gasped.

Esme was walking toward me slowly. She looked amazing. Her dress was a rich purple that complemented her hair color stunningly. Her hair itself was swept back into an intricate twist, while still leaving some tendrils to gracefully frame her heart-shaped face. She had on a little makeup, which I never felt she needed. However, tonight, it helped pull the whole look together. She was, in a word, drop-dead gorgeous.

When she reached the bottom, I stepped forward and bowed to her, then offered her my arm. She took it with a shy smile. I escorted her to the car, and helped her in. I don't know how she managed to get in and sit there without rumpling her dress, but she managed. When we got out of the car, it was twilight. The stars were sparkling brightly, the crescent moon was on the rise, and the gazebo had garlands of soft lights along its ceiling and railings. I again offered my arm, and she smiled, more confidently this time, as she accepted.

The gazebo, Esme's point of view

I accepted his arm, finally understanding what was going on. I realized the reason for Carlisle's absence all day, the dress-up with Alice and Rose, and the air of secrecy that had plagued the house all day. I couldn't say I didn't love the outcome.

We made our way up the gazebo steps, and we stood there looking around. Carlisle spun to face me, holding my hands in each of his and just gazing into my eyes. I stared right back, unashamedly. Soft music started playing, though I couldn't tell where from. Carlisle grinned, and pulled me closer, placing one hand on my waist. My hand that wasn't still holding Carlisle's moved, as if of its own accord, to rest on his shoulder.

We started swaying with the rhythm. We danced all night. Sometimes, the music was up-tempo, and Carlisle and I moved in intricate patterns, dips, and steps, not missing a beat. Then the music would go back to soft and lyrical, and we would adjust our pace to match, never breaking eye contact except on spins. It was, to say the least, the magical night I had been craving for the last few months.

The gazebo, Carlisle's point of view

"Esme sweet?" I asked softly. She had the strangest look on her face. "Is everything...all right?"

"Yes. Oh, Carlisle, it's perfect!" she said, and leaned in to give me a slow, sensual kiss. I sighed into her mouth, making her shiver in delight. I smiled and pulled back, content to hold my gorgeous wife in my arms.

"Carlisle?" she asked, tentative again.

"What's the matter, love?"

"I really appreciate all of this. But, why did you do it?"

"Why?" Because she wanted to. Because I had been taking her for granted and needed to make it up to her. Because I loved her with every fiber of my being. Because...

"Yes. This is exactly...Why? I didn't think you even noticed...."

"I didn't," I admitted, looking away in mortification. "Edward...talked to me." So long as I was making it up to her, she had to know the whole story.

"Edward?" she asked, perplexed.

"Um, yeah. He, uh, heard what you were thinking, while you were...watching him...and Bella. He said...you wanted to do something romantic, it had been a while. That you felt...forgotten," I finished, amazed at how selfish I'd been acting.

"Carlisle, I didn't feel 'forgotten'. I just...I needed some alone time with you. You were always at the hospital, or helping the kids with whatever. I just needed...something. You know? To...reaffirm."

"Esme, my darling. I cannot promise I will never forget this whole thing. But anytime you think it's...been too long...all you have to do is say the word. I'll arrange something, I swear. Well, I'll probably ask Alice to arrange something..."

"I knew there was something she was hiding!" she said, a look of confidence on her face that just added to her beauty.

"Yes. I _did_ have something planned on my own, but Alice said it would have ended in disaster, and I was lucky I came to her for help," I couldn't help adding a chuckle at the thought of Alice assisting my love life.

"Remind me when we get home to thank her. And Edward," she added.

"We still have half the night!" I said, hurt that she wanted to go home already.

"I said _when we get home_. You didn't think I wanted to leave yet, did you?" she asked, incredulous that the idea had even crossed my mind.

"Oh," and with that, we twirling again, enjoying each others' company, and reveling in our bliss together as husband and wife.

Behind a nearby tree, Edward's point of view

"Alice, it's wrong to spy," I said, leaning closer myself.

"That may be so. But Carlisle owes me big for this one, and I want to see the fruits of my labor," she retorted hotly.

I couldn't agree more. And as I watched my 'parents' twirl in circles across the gazebo floor, I thought how perfectly matched they were, and how crucial this night was to them. I smiled. This was fun. Next time....


End file.
